1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and a method of controlling the mobile terminal, and particularly, to a mobile terminal and a method of controlling the mobile terminal which can control various operations performed by the mobile terminal using a flexible display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals are portable devices, which can provide users with various services such as a voice calling service, a video calling service, an information input/output service, and a data storage service.
As the types of services provided by mobile terminals diversify, an increasing number of mobile terminals have been equipped with various complicated functions such as capturing photos or moving pictures, playing music files or moving image files, providing game programs, receiving broadcast programs and providing wireless Internet services and have thus evolved into multimedia players.
Various attempts have been made to realize such complicated functions as hardware devices or software programs. For example, various user interface (UI) environments, in which users are allowed to easily search for and choose desired functions, have been developed. In addition, the demand for various designs for mobile terminals such as a double-sided liquid crystal display (LCD), a flexible display, or a full touch screen has steadily grown due to a growing tendency of considering mobile terminals as personal items that can represent personal individuality.
Flexible displays are display devices that are flexible enough to be folded or rolled up. However, the benefits of the flexibility of flexible displays have not yet been proven.
Therefore, it is necessary to develop ways to effectively input data to or output data from a mobile terminal equipped with a flexible display using the flexibility of the flexible display and thus to efficiently control the operation of the mobile terminal.